


"Ugly" song fic

by Loser_with_wifi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amazing Cas, Destiel - Freeform, Insecure Dean, M/M, Self-Conscious Dean, Supernatural - Freeform, caring Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loser_with_wifi/pseuds/Loser_with_wifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been distance he won't let me touch him, he shrugs me off, I'm scared he's gonna end things between us. I need to know what I've done wrong and if I can fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Ugly" song fic

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I listened to this song  
> "Ugly" by Nicole Dollaganger . I instantly thought of a Cas and Dean fanfic so I said why not.

Song fic inspiration  
"Ugly" by Nicole Dollaganger 

Point of view Cas.

Dean has been distance he won't let me touch him, he shrugs me off, I'm scared he's gonna end things between us. I need to know what I've done wrong and if I can fix it.  
~time skips to night time~  
I tap Dean's window hoping he opens it tonight, I see a shadow approach me I back up so he can open it.  
"Cas?" Dean whispers.  
"Yes, Can I come in?"  
"Cas, it's late you should go" Dean replies sadly  
"No, Dean I'm not gonna go I'll just stay out here I'm not leaving we need to talk." I state  
He sighs.  
"Alright Cas, come in" he says motioning in.  
I climb in the window and take in the sent of Dean which I haven't smelled in so long. I go to hug him but he backs away from me with a gloomy look.  
"Dean?"  
"Yes Cas"  
"Please tell what I did"  
He looks confused from what I say.  
"W-What do you mean?" He replies quietly  
"You've been distance towards me Dean you shrug me off and I want to know what I did so I can fix it and for you to be happy with me again." I say  
"C-Cas y-you didn't do anything I swear"  
He looks like he is on the verge of tears. I can't stand to see him upset I only wish I knew why he is upset. I move forward and hug him before he can back up, I squeeze him tightly.  
"Please tell me what's wrong please"  
"C-cas nothing is w-" he begins to cry in to my shoulder, he can't hold it back anymore and I'm so glad I'm here and he's not alone crying.  
"Dean please I can try and help"  
"I don't think you can help Cas" he says whimpering wiping his tears on my shirt.  
" at least tell me" I say  
"F-f-fine" he backs up looking me in the eyes.  
Humiliation in his eyes as he stands there looking vulnerable and small.  
"Lately people have been telling me things"  
"Mean things" he says with a whisper  
"What's have they been saying Dean" I say  
" They tell me I'm fat,disgusting and I'm unworthy of anyone especially you" he says tears falling down in his eyes.  
" I didn't care before until I realized they were right, I'm disgusting Cas I've never been more ashamed of myself, I don't know how you want me. I look in the mirror and I say I can never let you see me again I d rather die then be humiliated by you." He's looking down not daring to make eye contact.  
I'm speechless, why, who would say that to him. He's beautiful how can people dare to tell him differently.  
"Dean look me"  
He doesn't move  
"Please look at me"  
He lifts his head to me my gaze, his eyes are red and puffy still filling with tears.  
"Dean you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. I don't know how anyone can tell you differently and I'm so sad that you think that ways of yourself." I says loudly  
Tears are still falling down his face.  
"Your body is perfect Dean and i hope you trust me when I say that because I will never lie to you I told you that a long time ago. I'm sad you don't see what I see cause to me Dean your gorgeous.I'm sorry Dean but your beautiful, and things that are beautiful people want to break because they know they can never be as beautiful."  
I grab him and hold him tightly rubbing his back.  
" I will tell how beautiful you are everyday, and I hope one day you will believe me."  
"Ca-s" he chokes  
"Yes Dean" I say continuing to rub circles into his back softly.  
" I love you so much" he says  
""I love you too Dean ,and I know you still will have problem but like I said I will continue to till you no longer feel that way"  
I wipe the tears off his face peppering kisses on his face. He gives me a tired smile.  
We decide to lay down on the the bed, Dean falls asleep with me whispering how beautiful he is into his ears. I only hope he believes me, I drift into a deep sleep knowing we will figure his out.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the story I hope you liked it. Please tell things I could have done to improve more writing and stuff


End file.
